The Beginning of the Starting Point
by Dark Moonlight Casting
Summary: Ever wonder where's Sam's powers come from? Ever wonder if Dean has powers too? Well, read this to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Supernatural, that all belongs to Eric Kripke.**

 **Okay, so this is an idea that has been stuck in my head, ever since I'd witness Sam's powers in Season one and Season. I'd always wonder where they come from. So, this is my take.**

 **Ever wonder where Sam's premonitions come from? Ever wonder if Dean has powers too? Well, now you don't have to wonder any longer. This is my take on when Sam got his ability.**

A five year old Sam Winchester was tossing and turning in bed. Sweat trickled down his face, his bangs sicking to his forehead as he let out a small whimper.

 _ _She was running through a dark forest. Growling and snarling noises where coming from behind her. She turned and looked. Eyes went wide in fear as a dark shadowy figure with glowing red eyes locked onto her emerald ones.__

 _ _Fear slammed into her, driving her panic mode into full on adrenaline rush as she ran. Faster and faster. Blurring by tree after tree. Till she came to an opening.__

 _ _She was safe or so she thought.__

 _ _Growling came again, and in a flash of smoke; she somehow had wound up on her back. There was nothing. No punch. No contact. Nothing. But here it was the dark shadow pinning her down. It was like a force she couldn't escape.__

 _" _Oh, my child," a deeply male voice rang out inside her head. "You don't need to be frightened, all I'm going to do is eat your heart out."__ _ _He__ _ _laughed a sinister laugh that sent a cold chill running down her spine.__

 _ _She screamed out, but the shadow cover her mouth, muffling out her screams.__

 _" _Oh, now, now, now... no need for that." The shadow started wrapping around her, till it covered her whole body. It was cold against her skin as it seeped into her body. She screamed out as oozing redness seeped from her pore in her body.__

 _" _H__ _ _ELP ME__ _ _!"__

 _ _It was her last__ _ _screaming__ _ _thought as she slumped to the side, eyes dull and lifeless.__

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

Sam's scream bolted a nine year old Dean up from his perfect slumber, and he turned to face his baby brother. Sam was sitting up in bed, knees bent up, head laying on them, and his hand were gripping the sheets so tightly, Dean could see his tiny knuckles turning white. He was rocking back and forth. The sound of sobs escaping his lips.

His brother instincts kicked in as he rushed to Sam's side. "Sammy?" Dean asked.

Sammy looked up at him, and Dean's eyes went wide as he saw his hazel eyes. They were red and puffy, and heavy tears were flowing slowly down his pale cheeks. But it wasn't just that that had Dean's nerves on edge, it was Sam's eyes. Behind them was pain and… was that fear? Dean hated seeing Sam in pain. It tore his heart apart when his brother was hurt. Especially, the pain that he knew he couldn't help ease. But he wondered what had Sam so frightened. So terrified.

"D'n." Sam's words came out slurred, his throat felt raw and hoarse. His eyes went wide as the images flashed in front of his eyes and he threw himself into his big brother's arms. Wanting him to stop them. Wanting him to make them go away. He was scared. He didn't know why or what was happening. He just wanted the agony to end.

Sam's sudden reaction caused Dean's worry meter to spike as he rubbed his brother's back. "Sammy? What's wrong, buddy?" Dean could feel him trembling and shaking. "Jesus, Sam, you're freezing." Dean pulled the blanket up and around him.

"B-bad... dream." Sam panted. Dean could feel his pulse pounding faster than normal. He had to calm Sam down.

"Sh... sh... it's okay, I'm here Sammy." he said, rubbing small circles on his back. It always seemed to help when Sam was in distress.

Sam's death grip on his brother's shirt, became looser and Dean could tell Sam was calming down. His breathing that was once shallow, started evening out.

The door to their room opened to reveal John Winchester, their dad, peering in. He'd heard Sam's scream and was wondering what all the fuss was about, and when his eyes landed on Dean with Sam in his lap, he immediately became aware that something was wrong.

"Dean?" He turned towards his dad, easily not to wake a now sleeping Sam. "What's wrong?"

"Sam had a bad dream, don't worry. I've got it." Dean turned back towards his brother missing the worry expression that settled deeply into John's face as he quietly and easily shut their door.

John knew something was going on with Sam; he'd known for a while, but the rational part of his brain was praying that it wasn't happening. That nothing supernatural was happening to his baby boy. But ever since Sam started having bad dreams weeks ago, he knew something was up. It was worrying not just him but Dean too. John knew. He could see it in the boy's face, every time he laid eyes on his brother.

"God, please let us be wrong," John prayed silently as he leaned up against the wall, struggling to hear. He stayed there for a few minutes listening to the quietness. John took a look inside the boys room, and what he saw brought a smile to his face. Dean was lying in Sam's bed, holding him tightly as if he could take away all of Sam's fears, pain, and nightmares, they were both sleeping peacefully. And John couldn't help but smile wider.

He shut their door, the smile fading as he pulled out his cellphone and dialed the familiar number.

It rang once.

Twice.

On the third ring a female voice said, "John, what is it?"

"Missouri, I need your help. It's Sam, I think it's starting."

 **Cliffhanger. I know, I'm a bit evil, but please don't be afraid to review. I need criticism. Both good and bad.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know it has been awhile since I have uploaded, but I've been so wrapped up in family problems, and writing other things. I'm sorry to everyone who have been waiting for chapter two. Well, the long wait is over, here is chapter two.**

* * *

Missouri's worried voice spoke after a few moments of silence. "John, are you sure? I mean absolutely sure?"

John shook his head, even though he knew the psychic couldn't see it. "Not a hundred percent. But my baby boy is having terrifying nightmares, and I remember you telling me..."

"To watchful and see if the boy has nightmares, I know John," Missouri said, finishing John's sentence. She sighed heavily. Ever since she had John bring Sam and Dean to see her, she felt such powerful abilities emitting from Sam. She knew what the demon did, but she knew that it didn't give Sam his powers, he was born with them.

"Missouri? Are you still there?" John asked after Missouri suddenly went quiet.

"Yeah. John, listen, I want you and the boys to come here, just to be safe."

"I can't do that. I've got a hunt in less than three hours," he said, glancing down at his watch. It read: 2:15am. Damn!

"Don't you cuss!" Missouri yelled. "I can't believe you, John Winchester! You call me early in the morning and tell me something is wrong with Sam, and then you're going off on a hunt." John sighed.

"I'm sorry, Missouri, but this is too important to ignore. I think I might be one step closer..."

"To finding the thing that killed Mary," Missouri finished. "Fine. I'll come there then."

"No, Missouri, I can't let you do that." John started feeling guilt well up. He didn't want to go through the trouble of Missouri coming out here, based on nothing more than suspicion without proof.

"John don't you go all feeling guilty on my behalf, it's no trouble for me." John couldn't help but laugh a little, mainly because he knew it was useless to argue or try to convince her otherwise. "So, where are you at?"

"We are about fifty miles from Lawrence."

Missouri sighed in frustration and John could detect that the woman was probably going to yell. "JOHN!" He had been right. "You and the boys just come over right now, that way you could rest in a good bed with decent food."

John rubbed his tired eyes. "Okay, I'll see you in a little bit."

"Be safe and careful."

"Will do," John said, then waited until the line went dead, before he placed the phone in his pocket. He really didn't want to wake the boys especially after Sammy's nightmare, but he knew that if he didn't get to Missouri's tonight, then she would get here and probably even use the wooden spoon, she threatened him with constantly.

He walked into the boy's room, and shook Dean awake, carefully, so he wouldn't wake Sammy up. Dean's eyes fluttered open, and his bleary eyes focused on his father. "Dad? Is something wrong? Is it Sammy?" He was just about to panic when he turned his gaze to see his sleeping little brother still curled up next to Dean.

"Dean, I need you to pack yours and Sammy's things," John ordered in a whisper.

"Okay." Dean didn't question his father, just did what he told, easing out of bed easily, so not to disturb the five year old, and quickly started packing. When he finished, he asked his dad if he should wake Sam, but John decided to just carry him out to the impala and place him in next to Dean in the backseat.

By the time they arrived at Missouri's Dean was dozed off with Sammy. John may be tough, but he always would have a soft spot for his children and would do everything in his power to keep them safe. He woke Dean, picked up Sam, and they walked up towards the house. Missouri opened the door and smiled when she saw little Sam in John's arm, sound asleep.

Dean looked up at the woman with a little glare. He didn't know this woman, but a part of him thought she looked familiar. He back up against his father.

"Don't worry, Dean, I'm not here to hurt you or Sam," Missouri reassured the nine year old, and Dean looked up towards their father who gave a small nod, then looked back towards the woman. "Good, now, get in here!" She ushered them inside and shut the door behind her.

By this point Sam started to stir and noticed that he was in his father's arm. "Dad?"

John barely heard it, but he knew that Sam was awake when he stirred. "Hey kiddo."

Sam looked around, seeing that they were in a unfamiliar place. "Where are we?"

"A friend's house," John said, putting Sam down. Sam went over beside his brother, but then a woman appeared and he looked up at her confused, while he tried to hide behind his brother in shyness.

"No need to be shy, Sammy. I'm not going to bite you," Missouri said with a little laugh.

Sam peaked out from behind Dean. "Hi." She smiled again then looked at John.

"John, why don't you all get settled in. Guest rooms are upstairs."

"Sure." He took his boys upstairs and put their stuff down, then turned and asked them if they were hungry. Both boys gave twin nods, and John's smile grew. Sam and Dean were always close even when Sam was a baby. John had given Dean the job of watching his baby brother, and Dean was doing a good job at it.

After they ate, they all got tucked in, and asleep. But sleep for Sam wasn't blissful. It was still haunting him, the dream it with the girl only this time, he woke up with a scream, tears running down his pale cheeks, his bangs sticking with sweat as he brought his knees up and put his head on them, hoping to vanquish the horrible night terror.

Dean, who heard his brother tossing and turning, walked over towards his brother just in time before Sam screamed out. Dean hated how the nightmares played on Sam, wearing him down till he couldn't get a decent night sleep. It worried Dean to death, knowing that he couldn't stop them.

John and Missouri rushed in to see Dean on Sam's bed, and Sam, who had his arms around his knees, looking frightfully around the room.

Missouri walked over and plotted down on the bed. She could feel dread and uneasiness emitting from the poor boy. She put a hand on his shoulder and was immediately overwhelmed with images.

Sam scooted away, and Missouri lost the connection. She felt drained. At least now, she knew that Sam's abilities were starting, and glanced over at John giving him a confirming look.

John shook his head. He didn't want this to happen, especially to Sam, who was so innocent to all things evil. What were they doing to do now?


	3. Chapter 3

Once Sam had settled back down with Dean next to him, keeping a watchful eye on his brother, to make sure he wasn't about to have another nightmare. And, once he feel asleep, too, Missouri and John left the room quietly. John, leaned against the doorway, arms crossed over his chest looking absently at the floor, thoughts flying though his head. Missouri on the other hand was still trying to regain the momentum that had been drained from her the minute she tried to connect with Sam, but she couldn't see a full picture just the scream of a woman. _That boy has such strong abilities._ She thought.

"What now Missouri? Is it really coming true?" John asked, wanting and knowing the answer he would receive would not be the one he'd been hoping for.

"Unfortunately... Yes. But, John, that is still your son. Nothing is gonna change that. Sam is still Sam, even though he does have these powers."

John sighed and looked at Missouri with a hint of anger in his eyes.

She glared at John. "Don't you dare, John Winchester! I'm not a magician who can pull facts out of thin air. But I do have intuitive feelings. Listen, why don't you take Dean on this hunt. You know he's worried about Sam, and honestly, I don't blame the boy. Now, I know what you're thinking, but John, Sam is completely safe here."

John looked at her like dumbly, unsure of what he could say and knowing that is was pointless to even try, considering she could pick up his thoughts like a radio transmission. But deep down he was worried. Not about leaving Sam with her, but about the fact that he didn't know how to go about telling Sam what he possessed.

"Now, John, don't you worry about that. Sam is going to be fine."

John looked at her with confusion. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because, I won't let anything happen to him, and for now, it's best we not tell the boy about his gifts, it'll just make things even more complicated."

"Alright, we'll I suppose it couldn't hurt. Alright, I'm going to need a few hours of sleep, I'll do as you say and take Dean with me, hell the boy won't have his head in the game, knowing that Sammy isn't there," he mumbled the last part to himself with a small smirk and a shake of his head.

"Now, don't hold it against Dean, you raised that boy well... John, you placed a responsibility on Dean that no child should be placed with. Dean is so loving and caring of Sam that it's almost scary."

"I know, but you know as well as I do that if you're right about what you say then Sam will be vulnerable."

"John! I know, you want to protect Sam, but one day he'll be old enough that he'll make his own choices. John, Sam is different, you know that... You've seen that. Sam is only five and already seeing things no child should and Dean saw the monsters early, too. But is this really the life you want them to lead?"

"You know that I don't have a choice. I have to know the truth about what happened that night. Why it took my wife and why it wanted Sam..." John paused as a thought crossed his mind. "Do you think he was after Sam because of his powers?"

Missouri didn't say anything for a few seconds, just stared at her hands.

John watched with intensity, but was soon becoming frustrated. "Well?"

Missouri sighed. "Honestly, John... I don't know. You know what I told you he did. But does that change how you see your son?"

John looked away. "Of course not. Sam may be tainted but it wasn't his fault, he was just a baby. But I need to know why and if there were others?"

Missouri could see the determination behind John hard eyes. It was that determination that made her smile, knowing that there was indeed a soft spot behind the shell. She smiled. "Okay, then, let's get some rest. Tomorrow, you and Dean will train and hunt, while Sam and I spend some time together."

"You sure, you can handle him? He's quite the talker, the little pip squeak doesn't know when to quit talking," John commented with a laugh. He'd never admit it but Sam talking habit brought a smile to John's face but there where times when John couldn't answer him, especially when Sam would question about his mother. He had told Sam she had died in a car accident. He wouldn't tell Sam the truth, not until he was old enough. He also knew that he didn't spend enough time with him, but it wasn't that he was afraid, it was the fact that he looked at his son, he would see Mary. Sam's personality matched Mary's always loved talking, always loved reading. But as he thought about it, no five year old should be reading like that. But John, didn't care, Sam was still Sam and nothing would change that.

After telling Missouri goodnight, and watched as she trailed down the hallway and disappeared into her room. He sighed and leaned his head back. Begging and pleading slightly to Mary or God to help him. To tell him what to do next. But like always the result was always the same...

Nothing.

No bright light. No voice. No sign.

Everything was just quiet.

John sighed and decided to take a peak inside the boy's room, seeing that they were both sound asleep. Dean had an arm wrapped tightly around Sam as though even in sleep he was protecting him. John smiled a tiny smile, and silently closed the door.

He knew sleep wouldn't overcome him so easily, so he decided to check to make sure he had all the necessary items packed inside his bag, before he and Dean took off tomorrow. Checking the guns, making sure the he had salt, etc...

Before he feel asleep, he wondered if things would be okay tomorrow. But knowing the Winchester luck it was only the beginning to something more.

* * *

 **Please tell me what you think. In my next one, you'll see if Dean will have a power or not. I hoped you enjoyed this as much as I loved writing it.**


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, found John up at seven. He yawned and stretch and sat up. The stiffness in his back loosened and popped as did his neck. He hadn't slept too well last night or rather this morning. His thoughts were all over the place. Worrying and wondering about Sam. He knew Missouri never mentioned it, but the sudden thought of Dean having abilities, hit him. As soon as it popped up in his head, he quickly dismissed it. Missouri would tell him if she suspected Dean having psychic potent too, right?

Pulling back the nice and warm blanket, John groaned and stumbled out of the most comfortable bed, he has had in a long time. He staggered out the guest bedroom and into the hallway like a drunk. He hadn't drank, but he was drunk of exhaustion that was slowly wearing him down. He made his way to the boys's room and eased the door open carefully, hoping it wouldn't make a loud creak and disturb the youngsters. Sighing in relief, he peered inside the dark room, but the sun's rays were already casting out the dark shadows and creeping up over the bed. A smile grew big on his gruff and worn face at the sight of his two wonderful children curled up on the twin size bed. Dean's arm was wrapped protectively around his brother as if protecting him even in his sleep. Sammy's face was peaceful and serene. _At least Dean's able to get him back to sleep with ease,_ John thought.

He gently closed the door back, smiling and shaking his head only to get startled by Missouri's voice saying, "Good morning, John."

John wouldn't admit to anyone but himself, but he almost jumped out of his skin. Even the creatures that go bump in the night, never startled him the way Missouri Mosley could. The tension in his muscles relaxed and he let out a frustrated sigh. _How on Earth does she do that?_

Missouri smiled. "Easy. It's my house and being psychic gives me an advantage."

John couldn't help but chuckle. "Do you have to stay inside my head?"

Missouri cocked an eyebrow. "One of us has to." John sighed and was about to comment, when Missouri butted in. "What time are you and Dean going?"

"A little after eight. I just hope Sammy will be okay. He won't take it well with Dean going."

"I know, John. You don't have to worry, Sammy is safe here. I promise you that. This house is protected."

"I know that, Missouri, it's just...what if we're wrong?"

Missouri frowned and crossed her arms. "We aren't. _I'm_ not. The images I saw when I connected with Sam were too vivid and severe for any child to endorse."

John's frown deepened. "What exactly did you see?"

Missouri shook her head sadly. "I'm not real sure. I just hope Sam will open up and tell me himself because all I got was the sheer terror and bits of the horror. The fear that poor child felt was unnatural for a child his age."

"You don't..."

"Don't even think that John Winchester, or I _swear_ I'll get my wooden spoon after you."

John gulped. He remembered when she actually did hit him with it. He didn't think she could hit so hard.

Missouri chuckled. "Good. Now, you go awake the boys and we'll all enjoy and nice breakfast. Goodness knows you all need it. Eating at diners all the time isn't the best appetizer."

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

Missouri narrowed her eyes. "Don't you nag at me!"

"Sorry."

Missouri rolled her eyes and walked downstairs, disappearing into the kitchen. As soon as John couldn't see her anymore, he sighed heavily and leaned against the wall for a second. Talk about tension in a room. He ran a hand over his tired face and then headed for the boys' room again. This time, he going inside.

He shook Dean awake. "Dean, buddy, wake up."

Dean's eyes blinked open and he blearily looked up at his father. "Dad what's wrong?" He rubbed his eyes with his fist and sleep immediately vanished the second his tired thoughts wandered to his brother. "Is it Sammy?" He quickly turned to his brother, who was still curled up sleeping peacefully.

"No, son. Listen, I'm going to take a shower, and while I do, I need you to pack some things, and then wake your brother."

"Dad, are we going somewhere?"

"Yeah, just you and me. I'll explain later, okay, Ace."

"Alright."

"Daddy," a sleepy, five year old voice said.

"Hey, Sammy, didn't mean to wake you buddy."

Sam rubbed his eyes as he sat up. "It's O.K." Once the blurriness vanished, Sam looked at his father. John was almost-if not-shaken up by Sam's eyes. The dark circles under them weren't dark enough for people to really notice unless they looked hard enough, but were gradually getting darker as time, days, and weeks were on and would soon be looking like a pair of raccoon eyes. But it wasn't this that got John's pulse racing or his heart catching in his throat, it was the eyes themselves. The hazel eyes that were once so bright and happy, were now haunted and fearful. The father instinct took over and he sat on the edge of the bed. He grabbed his baby up in his arms and hugged him tightly, yet gently enough so he could breath. "Oh, Sammy, I know you don't want to talk about it, but can you please tell me what you've seen that has gotten you so spooked?"

Sam shook his head roughly and buried his face into his father's chest. "I... I don't want to think about it."

"Sh... It's alright, Sammy. I'm sorry for bringing it up." He let go of his son before also grabbing Dean and hugging his two precious gifts in the world. He may be tough but in his heart and soul was a soft spot for his two special boys and...for Mary, even if she wasn't here anymore.

"Okay, now that you're up. I want you boys to go downstairs and then after that, you both are getting a bath. Okay?"

"Yes, sir." They both commented at the same time.

Letting them go, John smiled at them before he left the room. His heart filled with happiness, joy, and a smidgen of fear. But why? He couldn't place it. Maybe it had something to do with Sammy's dreams... Or maybe it was something else. He shook it off, letting himself be drowned in nothing but the happiness of having a fatherly moment with his sons.

* * *

A while later, after they all enjoyed breakfast and the boys had a nice bath. John decided that it was high time to leave. Of course, telling Sammy was going to be the hardest part of it. His heart started breaking knowing what was about to occur. They came into the living room and saw Sammy squalled out on the floor, watching the television screen, watching cartoons while Missouri sat on the couch, knitting.

"I see both of you are ready," Missouri commented.

Sam shot his gaze from the television set to his brother and father. "What's...where..." Sam jumped to his feet, immediately forgetting about the cartoons and running over towards Dean, clinging to him like a lifeline. "Please, don't leave me, Dean. I don't want you to go."

"Sh... It's going to be okay, kiddo. I have to go with Dad for a bit."

John heart broke hearing Sam pleads and knelt down to Sam's level and said, "Don't worry, kiddo. We won't be gone long. Come on, don't cry. I promise we aren't going to be gone for long."

Sam came out of hiding and smiled. "Okay, daddy."

John ruffled his son's hair. "That's a good boy. Now, I want you to listen to Missouri, can you do that for me?"

Sam nodded. "Yes."

"Good."

"But, do I have to take a nap if you aren't back?" John's eyes went wide but before he had the chance to say anything, Sam continued, "I don't want that scary dream to come back." Heavy tears leaked from his eyes and he hid his reddened face once again in Dean's shirt. Dean rubbed his back while looking at their dad for an answer.

John sighed. "You don't have to, but it would be wise if you did. I know you're tired Sam. But that's fine, I just don't want you to get sick, kiddo."

Sam nodded against Dean's chest. "I know, Daddy." He let go of his brother's shirt and looked up at him. "You promise you'll be back, right?"

Dean smiled. "Of course, kiddo. Dad and I would never leave you. Besides, who's going to keep me company with all those chit-chats and girly moments of yours?"

"It's not girly!"

John laughed along with Missouri.

* * *

Five minutes after John and Dean left, Sam sat on the couch, his legs bent up to his chest as he stared out the window, lost in thought. Missouri walked in and saw him. It brought a small smile to her face, knowing that Sam was worried about his family.

"You shouldn't worry so much, Sam. Your dad and brother are going to be just fine."

Sam gazed up at Missouri with uncertain eyes. "How do you know?"

"Let's just say that I have a gift."

Sam cocked his head to the side but never commented. Instead, he turned back to the window again. Missouri frowned and her stomach sank. She remembered John telling her that Sam was always a heavy talker. But now, he was quiet, unusually quiet. Something was up.

"Is something wrong, honey?" Sam sighed, but didn't respond. "Is this about your dream?" Missouri pressed, coming over and sitting beside the five year old.

Sam nodded and sat his chin on his knees as he squeezed them. "I just want it to go away."

"I know, baby. Tell you what, how about we watch some more TV, and then I fix us something to eat?"

Sam nodded again. "Can I have some casserole?"

"Oh, you like it, huh?"

Sam nodded happily.

Missouri turned on the television, and the news flashed up with a report.

 _"And in other news: a young woman was found dead this morning. Officials are unclear of what caused it, but reports claim that all the blood poured out through her skin..." A picture popped up of a young blonde woman._

Missouri was about to change it, when Sam gripped her arm. She felt fear emitting from him and turned to him in concern. Sam was deathly pale, eyes fixed on the screen. She gripped the youngster's shoulders. "Sam, what's wrong?"

Tears fell from his eyes, streaming down his cheeks. "That's her. The woman from...from my dream!" He practically screamed it out. Tremors ran down his small frame and he sobbed. "I'm sorry..."

Missouri quickly switched the TV off and scrambled the boy up in her arms, petting the back of his head as he sobbed his heart out into her shoulder. "Sh... It's okay, baby. I know it's tough."

Once Sam calmed down, Missouri sat him back on the couch and knelt sat down next to him. "Sam, can you, please tell me about it? John, told me you've had nightmares for weeks now? Are they all the same?"

Sam shook his head. "Not always..." he wiped his nose with his arm, "sometimes I see a woman on the ceiling...in...in a white dress...and she catches on fire. It's so..."

Missouri also gasped aloud at Sam's description. There's no way he would remember something like that in perfect detail. She rubbed his arm in a sign of comfort. "It's alright. You're okay. Just breath."

Sam took a breath and then replied, "The woman on the news, I'd had it for three or four days now. It's always the same. Her...she's running and then something attacks her." The images flashed in his mind and he let out a whimper as he buried his head in his knees. "She's...she's scared...its red eyes eyes frighten her...I'm so scared..."

Missouri gripped the boys shoulder and rubbed them. "There, there. It's over."

Sam looked up at Missouri with serious eyes. "Could I'd save her? Did she have to die?"

Sam's words shook Missouri's core. She quickly grabbed him and gave him a light squeeze. "Oh, honey. I don't know. I know I should have more answers for you, but I don't." Sam trembled in her arms as he wrapped his small arms around her.

"I didn't mean for her to get hurt! If I'd known..."

Missouri gasped. No five year old should have this knowledge. Sam was only five years old, yet he was intelligent and well diverse in his words. Yet, he was also inquisitive, always questioning everything around him. She let go and pulled him back. His red, puffy eyes on her. "Sammy, you didn't do anything! What happened to that lady wasn't your fault."

Sam bowed his head and lowered his eyes to his feet. He didn't mean to make this nice lady upset. He just wanted to know. _I'm sorry..._

Missouri sighed, sensing Sam's thoughts. "Sam, you didn't make me upset." He looked up at her hopeful and she smiled. "How about we forget about it for now, and play game or something? How about a snack? You're father and brother will be back soon."

Sam nodded. "Okay."

* * *

Meanwhile in a small part outside of town, Dean and John were training. John didn't mention to Dean they it was more than just hunting. Deciding that it was best not to worry the kid even more. John was keeping and eye out for anything suspicious while Dean shot the the targets he had set up.

Dean was on his eighth bottle when he asked, "Dad, how do you think Sam is doing?"

"I'm sure he's fine. He's got Missouri to talk to. God only knows what their talking about."

"Dad, I don't like questioning things, but why are we at her house anyway?"

John glared at his son. "Dean, I know you don't understand this, but trust me when I say that she's a good friend and can help out."

"Help with what?"

"Dean..." John growled.

Dean immediately shut up. He knew better than to question his father. He shot the last three bottles each one exploding.

"That's great Dean. You're aiming has improved."

"Thanks, Dad."

John was about to reply but a scream pierced the air. John and Dean immediately alerted and tensed. John turned towards his son. "Stay here. I'll go check it out."

Dean nodded. "Be careful."

"You too, Ace."

As John went to check it out, Dean bounced his eyes around wildly. His senses on high alert as leaves crunching and something _whooshing_ by. He raised the gun in his hand and pointed, waiting for whoever it was about to attack. Soon, an invisible energy swept over him, knocking him backwards. He head hit the ground hard and he groaned. "Dad!" he yelled out.

A cold hand wrapped around his throat and he struggled against whoever it was.

"Tsk. Tsk. I'm disappointed, Dean. Your daddy highly praises you."

"Who...are...you?" Dean struggled out the words.

The hand around him tightened. "Oh, I'm no one. Just someone who's very interested in you...and Sammy."

"You say away from him, bitch."

"Ohh, Dean, foul language gets you nowhere."

"Screw you!"

She laughed evilly. "Now, that's funny. How about we just..."

"Dean!" John screamed and a shot rang though the air as it hit the air in front of him. A young woman flickered in and out before finally coming into view. She was young and beautiful, and in a long, black dress.

The hand around his neck vanished and Dean coughed as he scooted back and rose to his feet. Dizziness assaulted from the lack of air supply.

"Don't think this is over. I will have you...both of you."

Anger flared up in Dean and a power surge unlike anything he's ever known exploded from him and the woman in front of him burst into fiery flames. She screamed out in agony. "Oh, looks like someone has something special," she grounded out before exploding.

The energy source that dispersed from him, died as did the heat inside himself. His vision wavered and he stumbled sideways before collapsing in a heap. The last thing he heard was his father screaming his name before he fell into a black pit.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry for the typos and grammar errors. I'm still new to writing, yet I love it. So please, if anyone has any tips that could help me, I would gladly appreciate it. One of my weaknesses is descriptive wording. I really need to work on that. Anyway, please review.**


End file.
